.beta.-Caryophyllene alcohol is an important tricyclic sesquiterpenol, which can be widely used in perfumery and pharmaceutical industries. At present, .beta.-caryophyllene alcohol is prepared through the hydration of .beta.-caryophyllene. As disclosed in JP 01, 268, 657, .beta.-caryophyllene alcohol is prepared by utilizing the .beta.-caryophyllene as presented in mint oil. In addition, .beta.-caryophyllene alcohol can also be prepared from a small amount of .beta.-caryophyllene separated from cloveoil, copaihaoil, lavenderoil and bluinea oil, vitex cannabifolia oil from Chinese Compositae plants.
The sesquiterpene composition in Chinese pinus massoniana oleoresin contains longifolene, .beta.-caryophyllene , cyclo-longifolene and longipinene. Among them, the .beta.-caryophyllene content accounts for 13-17% of the composition. However, since its chemical configuration is very similar to the others and their differences in boiling points are only within 2.degree. C., it is very difficult to conduct the separation process for obtaining .beta.-caryophyllene alcohol in commercial practice.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new process for the preparation of .beta.-caryophyllene alcohol from the .beta.-caryophyllene contained in sesquiterpene composition in Chinese pinus massoniana oleoresin without the need of said separation.